


First Kiss

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: R.I.P.D.
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, takes place after my drabble honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick & Roy's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It could have happened in a hostage situation. Nick being caught by some disquieting Deado and Roy having to make some kind of trick shot to save him. It could have happened in some moment in time that should only be possible in a cartoon, like that time Roy pushed Nick out of a private jet after the Deado who had been piloting it.

It could have happened at the cemetery when Nick watched Julia place flowers on his tombstone every month. It could have happened when Roy took him to an old filed that was full of trees and pointed to a spot with a bittersweet look on his face and said " that's where I bit it, slick.". It could have happened when Nick and Roy were ambushed by a group of seven Deados and Nick had been sure Roy had been shot. He had been sure he'd never here the man's thick accent again when he caught a glimpse of a familiar hat sticking out of some rubble. Nick had been so happy that digging proved the owner of the hat to be in existence.

It could have happened a million different ways, many of them could have been in the heat of the moment considering their job, but it didn't happen in the heat of the moment. It didn't happen as a last goodbye or a thankful hello. Instead it happened when Roy's hat was blown off his head by a strong wind as they walked trough a park on their third date. Roy had been about to chase it down when Nick shot ahead of him and snatched it out of the air with one jump.

Nick had smiled at Roy as he placed the hat on Roy's head. Roy had smiled back with a wide grin before grabbing the lapels of Nick's coat and pulling him to a strong but chaste kiss. Nick had been shocked at first but quickly responded by wrapping his arms around the other man. When they had finally broke apart Nick just stared at Roy with love in his eyes.

It could have happened so many different ways but instead their first kiss happened on a relaxing off day, in the middle of a park meant for the living. It happened slowly and meaningful, with both of them at ease with who they were in that moment in time, and Nick wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
